Laura Cole
Laura Cole (nee Golding, previously Sherbet) is the sister of Delilah & Chardonnay. She made her debut in November 2007. She departed temporarily from January to May 2009. She left in June 2010. She returned in December 2012. She was played by Laura Goulding between 2007-February 2009, and by Kara Tointon from May 2009 onwards. Storylines 2007-10 In November 2007, (episode 1), Laura moves into Delilah's house. Laura moves into 1B Hole Street in January 2008, along with her sister Delilah, nieces Nick, Jodie & Lucy, & friend of Delilah Tracy. The family move next door into 1 Hole Street a few days later. In November 2008, her and Delilah go on holiday. They return to find that Nick is seeing Nita Squinteye. Delilah, offended, leaves in February 2009 and insists Laura goes with her. In May 2009, Laura returns and apologizes. In November 2009, Laura goes to visit her uncle Bill. Denzil Spider sees, and threatens Bill, making him have a heart attack, killing him. He is found by Laura. In June 2010, Tracy drives Laura to see Chardonnay, and crashes the car at the bottom of the hill. Tracy runs round to get her mother, and Laura is rescued, but later dies. 2012- Laura and Delilah are both resurrected on Christmas Day 2012. In May 2014, Laura meets Fred Cole, who is a singer in The Tumpetty, and the pair start a relationship. They marry in October 2014, and the party is interrupted by Gemma returning to announce that Shive had died. In early 2015, Laura and Fred's married life is interrupted with the arrival of Fred's sister Jenny, and his children Harry & Sharon. In May 2016, Fred is presumed dead in a fire at The Tumpetty, however he turns up alive. The Cole family are devastated in September 2018, when Harry dies. However he is resurrected in December 2018. He later leaves in August 2019. Background Info Laura was first introduced at the very end of J&C, along with Nick Evans (NJE). Only three J&C characters made it through to N&F, |Delilah Moonsbury (Renee Zellweger), Tracy Catmint (Kate Ford) & Nikki Tuppen (Hayden Panettiere). Laura Goulding, who was a competition winning model who appeared on a CD cover owner by NJE, was the original Laura, and played her from November 2007 to February 2009. Eastenders actress Kara Tointon took over from May 2009. In June 2010, Laura was killed off, much to the criticism of viewers. In September 2012, it was announced that Laura and Delilah would return full time. NJE commented: "I always regretted killing both Laura and Delilah. I feel it's the biggest mistake I've ever made. I feel that both Samantha (Womack) & Kara (Tointon) have so much more to give, and I am delighted to say I'm bringing them back!" They returned at Christmas 2012, on Christmas Day. NJE insisted that on the Wikias and online websites about N&F that the gap between 2010-12 were edited out (for example 2007-, as opposed to 2007-10, 2012-) Category:1985 Births Category:Golding Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:2007 Debuts Category:Cole Family Category:Recast characters Category:Lead Characters